


A new friend

by Destiny_Enemy



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, Poor baby Caboose, i feel bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Enemy/pseuds/Destiny_Enemy
Summary: It's been 2 months and Caboose is still down about losing Church. Everyone has tried making him happy but to no avail. Well Carolina decides to do something about it.





	A new friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Back with another fanfic already?! The hell?! Anyway, I thought of this idea yesterday and had to get it down. Hope you enjoy! BTW this is set after season 14 but before season 15.

Carolina's PoV

 

'Annnnnnd, done! I really hope he likes this...'

 

I knocked on the door that lead to Caboose's room, feeling a little awkward and worried. What if he DOESN'T like it? What if he starts crying? Dear god I don't think I could handle a crying Caboose. After a few seconds the door opens.

 

"Hello? Oh! Agent Carolina! Hi-whhaaat are you doing here?" 

 

I fidget a little, holding the gift behind my back. "I-" I sigh loudly, confusing the blue Spartan more. "May I come in?" Caboose moves aside, letting me enter.

 

Caboose looks at me for a little bit and then suddenly gasps loudly "Are you here because you want to have a sleepover?!" He says in one of the most excited voices I've ever heard. Oh wait...that's how he always talks. 

 

"Uhhh" "I knew it! I knew we would be great friends! Oh this will be amazing, we'll make cookies, and watch movies, and we can invite everyone else and-" Caboose continues to go on and on about all the fun we'll have at this 'sleepover'. 

 

"Caboose" "And we can make popcorn, and tell scary stories-" "Caboose" "But not TOO scary..." "Caboose!" "Oh oh! And we can set off fireworks and-" 

 

"CABOOSE!" I yell getting Caboose to shut up immediately.

 

"Y-yes?" Damnit...I think I scared him...shit. "I...I wanted to give you something." His eyes widen so big that if it was anyone else I would have been scared shitless. 

 

"A...a gift? For me?" He says in almost a whisper, as though he can't believe it.

 

"Yeah. For you. Here..." I hold out my hands, and in them...is a little plushy of Church. Caboose's eyes widen even more and his hands shake as he grabs the plush from my hands. "..." I stare at the floor, to worried to look up. "I know it will never replace him...but I thought you might like it." He says nothing. I look up at him and see him staring at the plush with a look of disbelief. "Caboose?" He whispers something so quietly I can't hear him "What?" He mumbles again. "Caboose, you'll have to speak up. I can't hear-" 

 

"I love it." He's smiling with tears in his eyes. "I love it" He says again looking up at me. "This is so amazing! Thank you!" He envelops me in a tight hug, lifting me off the ground.

 

"Ca-Caboose...can't...breath..." "Oh! Sorry..." He puts me down and I slightly pant for air. I look up at him and smile. "I'm glad you like it." 

 

"It's so great! We can play games, and go on adventures, and cuddle, and this Church won't leave me!" He says while smiling. I smile back.

 

~Later that day~

 

Still Carolina's PoV

 

"Where did you even GET that?" Tucker asks. 

 

"They give them out at the space store." I say, sarcasm dripping from my voice. 

 

"Yo really?! Do they have me? Because that be awesome! Hell they better have me! If they made a Church one and not me I'm going to-"

 

"No you dumbass! I made it!" Several seconds tick by and he says nothing. 

 

"You...you can sew?" 

 

"Yeah. Why?" He looks almost as if he's scared to say anything else 

 

"I...I just never took you for the type to...ya know..." 

 

"To what? Sew? What, you think that just because I can kick ass means that I shouldn't sew?!" His eyes get big and he looks over to the door as if trying to see if it's worth it to just bolt. Fat chance he'd make it that far. 

 

"N-no! Just that...uhhhhh...an-anyway...won’t it just burn or something? Don’t even get me started on how hard he cried when his teddy bear caught fire..." 

 

"I made it out of the same material as our undersuits. It shouldn’t burn up no matter WHAT Caboose does. And it’s tear resistant."

 

“Oh thank god. The LAST thing we need is Caboose losing Church again, even if it is a fake one…” 

 

“Yeah...oh, and Tucker?” 

 

“Yeah-oh shit!” I grab him by the front of his shirt and pull him closer to my face. If it were anyone else he would most likely make a joke and follow it up with his catchphrase.

 

"Tell anyone, and you're fucking dead." Pretty sure he just shit his pants. And with that, I leave.

**Author's Note:**

> So! Hope that wasn't too bad...I think I'm improving. As always criticism is appreciated. Sorry if I made Carolina too OOC.


End file.
